Between Brothers
by Gimpi
Summary: America/Canada - Alfred/Matthew - 100% smut. Dominant Canada? Oui. :D


Summary: America/Canada - Alfred/Matthew - 100% smut. Dominant Canada? Oui. :D

America snickers drunkenly as the credits for the film started to scroll by on the television screen. Canada and himself had been drinking and talking through the entire movie.

"So then Iggy was all like, 'Oi, get your hands off my bloody crumpets you wanker!' Ahahahaha!!" They both erupt into a fit of laughter, mostly at America's bad imitation of the Englishman. They stop at the same time. They stare at each silently for a moment and oddly enough Canada is the one to make the first move. He leans forward and gently presses his lips against his brothers, holding hem there for a long moment before pulling away merely inches so he can look into those eyes... Those beautiful blue eyes that always seemed to hold more intelligence than the owner exhibited. Mathew still isn't sure if it's only an illusion or not.

Alfred exhales slowly and smiles leaning forward to push their lips together again. _Mmm...feels good..._ He deepens the kiss slightly before feeling Matthew's sweet hot tongue slip out searching for entry. _Sweet...like his syrup..._ America's buzzed mind drifts as he lazily kisses back, slowly exploring his brothers little mouth.

Canada pulls away with some difficulty holding America back as he smiles across at him. He stands and takes Alfred's hand tugging him towards the bedroom.

Alfred starts to clumsily undress, Matthew pulls his hood off and shakes his head at his brother fumbling with his tie without much success. Mathew puts his hand softly on his brothers. America looks at him as though he'd forgotten he was there. Canada slowly undresses him, savoring it, worshiping every new bit of skin as it's revealed.

Alfred huffs, his face flushed and his hardening member exposed now. He leans in kissing his brother on the neck, gently sucking biting down lower to his chest.

Canada whimpers wanting more. He hurriedly opens his own pants pushing and kicking them off so that he can push his body against his brothers. Alfred's hands are on him now, exploring his chest, his abdomen...sliding around to his back as he bends lower sucking one nipple then the other.

"Ah-ahhh...hnnn..." Canada calls out but quickly covers his mouth, not used to making such loud noises. Cunning blue eyes gaze up to meet his and Alfred pulls his hand away from his mouth.

America continues to kiss lower, his hands drifting down his brothers back to his ass, he caresses it softly before beginning to message the soft mounds.

Canada's face is red, he can feel his member throbbing as he bunches America's hair in his hands.

"Unnn..." He whines quietly as he feels the kisses getting close, too close to where he wants...

"Ahhh...Al please...hnnn..." He pleads and looks down at his brother begging him with his eyes as he stares up at him a small smile playing on his lips. He returns to kissing around his brothers weeping erection. Canada whimpers again and America licks at the tip tasting the precum before licking around the head, taking it in, sucking gently...

"Unn...ahh...Oui..." Matthew pants and sighs trying to keep from moving or moaning. His brother swirls his tongue and he feels a shiver run up his spine prickling the hairs on the back of his neck. Slowly, oh so slowly, Alfred takes the rest of his length in, the warm heat surrounding his throbbing cock. Alfred starts to suck, bobbing his head up and down on the hard member.

Canada moans softly and untwines his fingers from his brothers hair, stroking it softly instead as he moans again.

"A-Alfred...huuuh..." Alfred pulls his mouth away slowly, a string of saliva still connecting him to the swollen head for a moment before it breaks. He stares up at his dear brother. Mathew stares back down at him for a moment before removing Alfred's Texas and placing it on the night stand with his own glasses. Alfred stays on his nees, waiting.

Matthew returns and runs his fingers though his brothers hair. _Yes, he's giving me everything tonight..._ Mathew smiles and clutches the hair, gently leaning his brothers head back. He bends down and kisses his ear gently before licking it running along every crevice. He can hear Alfred shifting his weight slightly, impatient...a sigh, a quiet whine. Mathew kisses his cheek, keeping Alfred's head tilted back. The Canadian smiles wider and kisses him firmly on the side of the mouth, pulling away and pausing for a moment before continuing.

He pushes his mouth fully against the American's, roughly sucking at his lips and tongue, letting his own tongue dive inside, exploring deeply. He sucks hard and nibbles at Alfred's bottom lip before pulling away to stare into his eyes again for a long moment. Alfred stares back at him, trying to fight back the huge smile threatening to break out on his face. The excitement killing him, his heart pounding loudly in his ear, seeming to flutter.

"Come, frère..." Mathew says taking a step back and offering Alfred his hand. His voice is soft and soothing but there seems to be something dark lurking just below the surface.

He leads Alfred to the bed holding his hand. The American follows obediently crawling onto the bed as his brother motions for him too. Canada smiles and stares for a moment before following Alfred onto the bed. He hovers over his brother on his hands and nees above him, his eyes hollow shadows as his hair hangs down blocking the dim light that bleeds though from the other room.

His smile widens deviously just before he lowers himself against Alfred. He moves his hips painfully slow so that their erections push and rub leaking on one another. Alfred gasps and whimpers moving his hips only as fast as Matthew is moving his own.

"G-god...please ahhnnn..." Alfred begs throwing his head back, fisting the sheets to keep from bucking up at his brother again and again. Matthew stops suddenly and gets back up on his hands and nees. Staring down at Alfred, only the malicious smile is visible. He grabs a handful of the American's hair, holding his head perfectly still as he speaks only inches away.

"Non, non dieu...I am your only god right now frère." The vicious smile widens before he bends down to kiss Alfred's forehead and releases his hair. In response Alfred squirms, involuntarily bucking his hips up at him, his eyes squeezed shut as he fights his urges. His brother watches, slightly amused.

"Please, Mattie, please...I need you...ahh..." The blush on America's face darkens as he whispers his plea.

"Mmm..." Mathew leans down and sucks on his bottom lip gently for a moment, savoring the pitiful whimper it elicits from the man under him. Finally he lowers himself again, lifting Alfred's legs and taking his time to line his cock up with the puckered hole. Alfred pants and tenses, trying to keep from squirming as his Matthew pauses.

Canada shifts forward all at once, shoving himself deep inside his brother. Alfred lets out a pained scream.

"This is what you wanted, non?" The only reply is a whimper. Alfred tries to hold back tears but they're filling his eyes, threatening to spill out. Canada smiles wider for a moment before leaning down to lick at a nipple, sucking at it tenderly before biting down.

"Ahh!" Alfred calls out, his voice shakes as the tears fall. He squirms, feeling his head rub against Matthews stomach, but it only makes him want more. The Canadian releases the little bud of flesh, soothing the pain with a lick and a soft kiss. He pulls him self out slowly, pushing back in a bit faster. He continues this escalating to a reasonable pace. America moans, his back arching, body tense. He feels light-headed and knows he won't be able to hold on much longer.

"B-aise hnn..." Matthew grunts quietly as he continues. He wets his lips and reaches down running his palm over Alfred's leaking head before wrapping his hand around the shaft. He pumps in and out faster as he pulls at his brother's cock in unison. Alfred lets out a stifled moan.

"G-gah...hnnn..M-mattie I..." He hisses as he feels him self being pushed to the edge. Matthew continues his efforts steadily.

"Shhh..." Canada coos, chuckling softly between his own sighs and pants.

"Ahhhh! M-Matthew--" Alfred lets out a scream and his back arches again, he bucks forward as his cum is released between himself and his brother. Matthew forces himself to pause, as though debating, before biting his lip and thrusting into his brother a few more times, allowing him to orgasm his sticky seed, filling America.

Canada gasps, panting to catch his breath as he pulls out. America sighs and curls up against Matthew's chest as his brother lays down beside him.

"Love you, Mattie...I love you so much..." America nuzzles against Canada and almost as soon as his eyes are closed he begins to doze. Canada smiles, more than satisfied. He wraps his arms around his brother and nuzzles his face into his hair enjoying the scent as he breathes deeply.

"Bonne nuit...mon amour..." Matthew whispers softly before closing his eyes and letting himself fall into a sweet sleep.

* * * * *

AN: Haha, Canada FTW. Also, wow, 100% smut with no plot at all. :D Anyway I tried present tense, which I think makes for better smut and action...especially since there's practically no dialog. *shot* Tell me what you think about that? I need a second opinion.

Hope you liked! Please review! 3

Oh, I'm no so good with the Français, please forgive me haha. Also, please correct me if I got the few words I used terribly wrong.

Translations:

Oui = Yes

Frère = Brother

Non = No

Dieu = God

Baise = Fuck

Bonne nuit...mon amour. = Good night...my love.


End file.
